


Delicious

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team's eating lunch when Jack decides he'd rather have something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted half of this fic and had to rewrite it from memory, so it may have some continuity errors.

The Torchwood team was sitting around the conference table having lunch. Jack at the head of the table, Ianto on his right, Gwen on his left, Tosh sitting next to Ianto and Owen sitting next to Gwen.

They were all having idle conversation and eating sandwiches and coffees, both supplied by Ianto. 

Jack cleared his throat suddenly, interrupting the peacefulness of the moment. 

He gestured to Ianto's face, "You've got something..." 

Ianto rubbed his face with the back of his hand, "Gone?" 

"No."

Ianto frowned and rubbed around his chin before looking back at Jack, "What about now?" Jack shook his head, "Where is it?" 

"Let me." Jack suddenly leant over the table and kissed Ianto, who had his hands stuck between their bodies. 

Everyone's attention was instantly on them, Jack had closed his eyes and continued kissing Ianto, but Ianto's eyes were wide open and he was blushing heavily. 

After a few moments Jack pulled back, licked Ianto's lips, and then licked his own lips "Delicious." 

Ianto's blush only deepened. 

Jack looked away from Ianto and at the rest of the team "What?" 

"We didn't know you two were... Involved..." Gwen said, looking a little embarrassed. 

Jack looked over at Ianto, who was sipping his coffee silently and looking at his food. "Are we... 'involved', Ianto?" 

"Ah... Well, Uhm..." He spluttered out a dozen sounds before pausing to put the words together. "We, um... are we, sir?" He asked, looking at Jack again and sipping his coffee.

"Well I've seen what you have under those suits." Ianto spit out his coffee as if he'd been hit in the gut, making it go all over his sandwich. Taking the opportunity, he quickly picked up the plate and bolted out of the room. 

"Too much information Jack..." Tosh said, trying to forget what she'd just learnt 

He leant back and put his feet on the desk, "If he didn't delete the CCTV I could show you which of your desks we did it on." 

Everyone in the room froze before bolting downstairs to wash their desks. 

Sighing, Jack got up and walked to the top of the staircase to his office "Ianto!" 

He stuck his head out from the kitchenette, he was still blushing, having heard everything they said. "Sir?" 

"Can I have a delicious Welshman for dessert?" He asked hopefully. 

"After you finish your paper work." He replied. 

Both Tosh and Gwen laughed when Owen made a whipping sound from where he was scrubbing a suspicious stain from his desk. 

Jack straightened his back and saluted "Yes, sir."


End file.
